Spring Again
by Mrs.Inferis
Summary: AU: ¿Qué pasaría si Lucy Quinn Fabray, en realidad es Lucy Pevensie, la niña británica que un día, junto con sus tres hermanos, viajó a un mundo fantástico a través de un añejo y mágico armario? Faberry.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee y Narnia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¡Corred!<strong>__ -exclamaba el chico con la cara desvaída mientras desenfundaba su espada de la vaina. -__**Detrás de las rocas. **__-señaló con su estoque hacia una abertura que había en la superficie de la montaña. _

_Una vil multitud, con gritos salvajes y un ruido enloquecedor de trompetas y cuernos que sonaban chillones y penetrantes, marchaba desde la cima de la colina y bajaba la ladera. Asimismo una ráfaga de alas asquerosas, buitres muy negros y murciélagos gigantes sobrevoló el cielo, tornándolo de un color oscuro. _

_**-¡Ahora! ¡Síganme! Emprenderemos la última batalla de esta guerra. -**__se escuchó a lo lejos, proveniente de un carro tirado por dos enormes bestias. __**No nos costará mucho aplastar a esos insectos humanos y al traidor, ahora que el gran Idiota, el gran Gato, yace muerto. **_

_Las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de la más joven, quien permanecía en una esquina de la cueva agazapada de rodillas._

_**-Caspian, saca a Lucy de aquí. ¡YA!**__ -gritó a lo lejos el Peter parado desde el peñasco de aquella montaña._

_**-Peter...**_

_**-Nuestra prioridad es salvarla a ella. -**__volvió a vociferar, mientras se preparaba para la inminente llegada del enemigo. _

_-__**Yo...**__-dijo limpiándose las mejillas.- __**quiero luchar. **_

_**-No. No eres lo suficientemente mayor para estar aquí, Lucy. -**__declaró, esta vez, la otra chica mientras enganchaba el arco a su espalda y la tomaba del brazo. _

_-__**Susan, me puedo defender, no soy una débil.**_

_**-Lucy, entiendelo.**_

_-__**Sí que puedo, no toda la vida estaré a tu sombra. **_

_**-¡Vete de una vez! -**__gritó desesperada con lágrimas en sus ojos. _

_Una luz destelló en la cueva, todo se iluminó momentáneamente, para regresar a su color original cuando el portal se destruyó. _

Otra vez ese sueño. Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos y recorre mi rostro, decenas de ellas la siguen sin que yo pueda remediarlo.

No recuerdo el número de veces que me he levantado llorando, con la respiración agitada, y el pulso por las nubes. Parece tan real, como si de verdad yo fuera, un día, partícipe de aquella contienda. Como si yo fuese aquella Lucy, aquella chica compungida a la que no querían allí.

Esta angustia que me comprime el pecho, y que no me deja respirar, es una sensación familiar, han sido demasiadas las noches que me he levantado sudando y jadeando a las tantas de la mañana.

Otra noche más, que añadir a la lista de noches que solo duermo un par de horas, aún no se como no se han percatado del aspecto horrible y espantoso que tengo, o nadie se preocupa lo suficiente por mi, o el maquillaje que tengo es demasiado bueno.

Estoy cansada de mirar el techo, no se cuanto tiempo llevo contemplandolo, ya conozco todas las grietas y agujeros que tiene, demasiadas para mi gusto, creo que algún día se derrumbará. Espero que no sea durante alguna de mis horas de sueño.

¿Qué hora será?

Creo que es momento de que me levante, mi tía no tardará en llamarme, ya puedo percibir el olor a café. Creo que si quiero mantener el ritmo y no desmayarme en el entrenamiento de esta tarde, me voy a tener que beber la jarra entera.

Russel me gruñirá si lo hago, pero ¿cuando no lo hace? Aún no entiendo que sean hermanos de mi tía. Ella no era tan estirada e insoportable. Solo viven por y para las apariencias, del que dirán. Es agotador tener que inventarse una vida envidiable y lidiar con la que tengo al mismo tiempo.

**-¡Quinn! **-escucho desde la puerta a Judy.

Y ahí está la ya esperada llamada.

**-¡Ya voy! **-respondí, aunque seguramente no me oyese, nunca lo hace, suficiente que me avisa antes de empezar a recoger la cocina.

Tengo razón, acabo de escuchar el sonido de las escaleras, ese crujir tan característico de la madera bajo sus tacones.

Lo que no comprendo es si tan mal les caigo, ¿por qué aceptaron hacerse cargo de mi? Podía haberme quedado en mi amada Preston. Lejos de todo este ajetreo, y esta falsa e hipócrita comunidad.

Nunca en mi vida había llegado a odiar algo tanto como detesto el club de golf.

Me miro al espejo, ¿cuándo he dejado que la imagen y el aspecto sean tan importantes? ¿Cuándo me he transformado en lo que soy? ¿Dónde está la niña de pelo azafranado?

Muchas cosas han cambiado.

Ahora tengo el pelo pajizo, soy la rubia más deseada del instituto, tengo una nariz impresionante, un cuerpo de infarto, pertenezco al club de la castidad y soy la capitana de las animadoras.

No me puedo quejar o eso dicen. La verdad es que no lo soporto, no me gustan las animadoras, no me gustan los entrenamientos y, mucho menos, Sue Sylvester. ¿De qué psiquiátrico se ha escapado? Está desequilibrada, esa mujer no es normal.

Yo solo quería leer, es lo que me gusta, pero eso no es popular y mucho menos respetado y admirado, ¿qué más dará que lo sea o no?, ¿a quien le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida? Al fin y al cabo, es mía y de nadie más. Si quiero leer un libro fantástico donde los personajes son magos, o tienen que cruzar toda la Tierra Media para destruir un anillo, ¿a quién molesto?

Y con este mal humor repentino que se ha apoderado de mí, bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina.

**-Buenos días.** -musito mientras abro la nevera y saco el tarro de mermelada de melocotón.

Ninguna respuesta por su parte, ¿donde está ahora el talante y la clase Fabray de la que hacen gala todos los días?

Coloco un par de rebanadas en la tostadora y me preparo un zumo de naranja. Ya que no duermo, tendre que sacar las energías de otro sitio.

Mientras espero a que el pan se tueste, me doy la vuelta, y los observo. Judy está fregando y recogiendo los platos del desayuno y Russel leyendo la sección de deportes del periódico.

Como siempre.

Me apresuro, son las siete y media, solo queda media hora para que comiencen las clases, y aún tengo que preparar la mochila y conducir hasta allí, lo que me llevará unos veinte minutos. Quince si piso a fondo el acelerador, aunque más me vale ser precavida, lo último que quiero es acabar en el hospital por una tonteria como esa. Lo que me faltaba, mi vida sería aún más triste, ¿quién me vendría a visitar y a traerme flores?

Me miro una última vez en el espejo, aliso mi uniforme de Cheerio y bajo las escaleras.

**-Adios. -**me despido mientras cruzo la cocina dirección a entrada.

Ni siquiera 'un suerte en el instituto o un conduce con cuidado', solo apatía.

Salgo de mi casa con la cabeza en alto, lo último que quiero es que me vean vulnerable y débil. Si algo he aprendido, en todo este tiempo, de Russell es que : '_un Fabray nunca debe mostrarse frágil.' _

Hay días, todos desde que puedo recordarlo, en los que creo que tienen un corazón de hielo, o bueno que ni siquiera lo tienen, incluso una piedra es más emotiva.

Pero...¿qué puedo hacer? Así es mi vida ahora.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee y Narnia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>-<strong>La literatura angloamericana tiene sus orígenes en<strong>...

Es lo único que soy capaz de escuchar, he dejado de prestar atención a lo que dice la Sra. Hagberg. No importa lo que se moleste y el empeño que ponga en que prestemos atención a sus clases de Literatura, toda mi concentración está en un punto fijo de la pizarra que tiene detrás suyo.

Un punto mucho más interesante, aunque una mosca también lo sería.

No me mal interpretéis, no es que no me gusten los estudios y, mucho menos, la literatura, pero no me interesa mucho todo lo que tenga que ver con este país. Ahora mismo parezco una pedante británica, lo sé, pero no me juzguéis, tengo una adoración irreprimible hacia mi tierra, que se combina con cierta nostalgia. Todo un cóctel molotov de sentimientos que me producen una aversión desmesurada hacia los 'gloriosos' Estados Unidos de América.

A este desinterés académico, además hay que añadirle que empiezo a notar la factura de la falta de sueño y los extenuantes entrenamientos de la entrenadora Sylvester. Y solo estamos a martes, la semana va a ser muy larga. Por no hablar de que hoy también he vuelto a soñar lo mismo.

**-Quinn. -**escuchó a Santana llamarme.

**-¿Qué quieres Santana?** -susurro mientras intento apaciguar este terrible dolor de cabeza que está comenzando a manifestarse. Como si sobarme las sienes con las manos fuese a calmarlo.

Ella me hace gestos con la cabeza hacia delante.

**-Mierda. -**murmuro para mí misma.

Me ha llamado la Sra. Hagberg y ni siquiera me he inmutado. ¡Genial! Además me están mirando todos.

**-¿Si? **

**-Señorita Fabray, ¿puede responder a mi pregunta?**

**-¿Podría repetirla?**

Rueda los ojos.** -¿Sería tan amable de refrescarme la memoria y decirme algunos de los escritores que pertenecieron a la 'Generación Perdida'? **

**-Esto...pues...Scott Fitzgerald. -**contesto, aunque más que una afirmación suena a pregunta. Pero estoy segura de mi respuesta, después de todo conozco su obra, _El gran Gatsby. _No me pagan por hacer publicidad, pero es un buen libro.

**-Muy bien, prosigamos con...**

El timbre la interrumpe, gracias a Dios, este dolor de cabeza ya no es soportable, es inhumano. Me levanto del pupitre y abandono la clase, con una rapidez inusual incluso para mi, no me paro a hablar con nadie solo quiero tomarme una pastilla, y para ello, tengo que llegar a mi taquilla.

Y por una vez en mi vida, se me han olvidado, no tengo ninguna. Estupendo, lo que me faltaba.

Tengo menos de diez minutos hasta el comienzo de la siguiente clase, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Justo en este momento, veo a Santana acercándose a mi.

**-¿Qué Quinn? ¿Ni siquiera me esperas? -**dice colocándose enfrente mío con las manos en las caderas.

**-Santana dime que tienes una pastilla. **

**-¿Anticonceptiva? Quinn, ya sabes que yo estoy con Brittany no me hacen falta esas cosas. **

**-Para el dolor de cabeza, idiota. -**digo rodando los ojos. Hay veces en las que pienso que Santana no piensa, y que las excesivas sesiones de 'dulces besos de señora' han dañado las pocas neuronas que tenía.

**-Pues... **-dice mientras abre su taquilla y busca en el interior. -**No, lo siento. Preguntale a RuPaul. Seguro que tiene un botiquín en su taquilla para emergencias, es tan exagerada. **-se mofa. **Hay veces en las que no se quien tiene un problema más grande la señorita Pillsbury o Berry. **

**-San. **-digo cansada.** ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no la llames RuPaul? **

**-Que ahora te guste Man-hands y hagas manitas por las tardes con ella no significa que yo deba tratarla bien.** -contesta lanzandome una de esas miradas fulminantes suyas tan características.

-**Que no hago manitas con Berry.** - vuelvo a rodar ojos aburrida de ese tema, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que hemos tenido esta conversación. Además lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Rachel es cosa mía, aunque esto no se lo voy a decir. - **Solo estábamos practicando la canción para el dúo que nos ha mandado el Sr. Schuester, ésta semana. -**miento. Lo que me faltaba es contarle que estuvimos viendo una película en su casa, como no se burla ya poco de mi, ni nada. Bueno, únicamente la vió ella, yo me dormí en su regazo, a la media hora de comenzarla. Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño la facilidad con la que me dormí.

**-¿Ahora también lo llaman así?**

**-Santana de verdad, cada día te odio más. Recuerdame porqué somos amigas. **

**-Porque me adoras y no puedes vivir sin mi. **Ya está, la vena narcisista latina acaba de aparecer, ya estaba tardando demasiado. En estos casos lo mejor es callarse y hacerla vacío. **-Bueno entonces...-**vuelve a hablar al percatarse de mi indiferencia. -**¿qué tal el 'ensayo' con Berry en su casa? -**pregunta enfatizando la palabra ensayo con los dedos índice y medio de sus manos.

-**¿Por qué haces comillas con los dedos en la palabra ensayo? -**sonríe maliciosamente. **-Santana que tu estés todo el día retozando con Brittany, no implica que todo el mundo lo haga. **

**-¿Qué es eso que huelo? A sí, celos. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas la 'reina' club del celibato. -**se encoge de hombros y vuelve a abrir la taquilla sacando un dulce. Pastillas no tendrá, pero comida no le falta. Esta costumbre se la ha pegado Brittany seguro, Dios, son insaciables, sin connotaciones sexuales, aunque también.

**-Eres un asco. -**digo apoyándome en la pared. Miro hacia el pasillo. Allí está, a lo lejos, en su taquilla, perfectamente ordenada. No sé porqué pero esa pequeña excentricidad es una de las cosas que más me gustan de Rachel, una de las tantas que completaban esa lista casi interminable de características jodidamente fascinantes. O al menos ahora, al principio lo odiaba, pero eso es una historia a parte, junto con todos los granizados de uva que le he tirado todos estos años anteriores. Cómo han cambiado las cosas. Al final va a ser verdad eso de '_los que se pelean se desean', _pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

**-Fabray, ¿te traigo una fregona? **

**-¿Qué? -**pregunto confundida.

**-Si, para limpiar tus babas, me voy a resbalar, cierra la boca cuando mires al Hobbit. **

Me iba a defender y decir algo, pero el timbre me interrumpió, haciéndola vencedora de ésta conversación.

**-Disfrutalo, ya me vengaré. -**musito para mi misma mientras veo como se aleja.

Mierda, me ha distraído, los diez minutos han transcurrido, Rachel se ha desvanecido por el pasillo y yo sigo aquí con este horroroso dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p>Después de una hora y media de Historia, donde el donde el profesor solo se dedicó a hablar y hablar, y otra hora y media de Química Moderna, me dirigí al comedor. Por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo y con ella un respiro, estaba mareada de tanta palabrería, ni siquiera Rachel habla tanto en sus momentos de mayor apogeo.<p>

Hablando de la reina de Roma, allí está. Sin embargo, no va a ser tan fácil hablar con ella hoy, ya que Santana me acaba de interceptar en mi segundo intento de aproximación. Bueno aproximación no, ni que yo fuese un león intentando capturar a su presa, mejor ¿encuentro?

**-¿Me vas a contar qué narices te pasa? -**interrumpe mi divagación.

**-¿Qué me pase de qué? **

**-No sé, tú sabrás. **

**-Estoy bien. **

**-¿A sí? Tu cara no dice lo mismo. **

Para que me queje de que nadie lo notaba, me tenía que haber echado más antiojeras esta mañana.

Me tomo mi tiempo para responderle, me ha pillado, no merece la pena que siga ocultandoselo, es mi amiga después de todo, pero...¿por donde empezar? ¿Cómo le cuentas a alguien que llevas unas semanas teniendo unas pesadillas que parecen reales? Como si las vivieses. Pero ¿quien vive una batalla? Estamos en el siglo XXI, las cruzadas dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo.

**-Solo he tenido una mala noche. -**contesto finalmente.

Vale, no le he contado la verdad, pero tampoco una mentira. No quiero que piense que estoy loca.

No vuelve a hablar, siento como me mira fijamente con sus dos oscuros ojos, se que intenta descifrar lo que escondo, pero no lo va a conseguir, ni siquiera con su 'tercer ojo mexicano', como lo llama ella. Es más, ella tiene de mexicana lo que tengo yo de americana; exacto, muy poco.

Espera, se ha dado la vuelta y se ha ido.

**-¿Santana?** -la llamo.

**-¿Qué? -**se gira.

**-¿A donde vas? **

**-Brittany me está esperando, y el enano te está buscando. **

No respondo, se ha mosqueado lo puedo notar. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme, después de todo tengo hambre.

**-Rachel. -**digo sentandome enfrente suyo.

**-Quinn. **-me saluda tiernamente, o eso distingo.

La verdad es que todo lo que hace o dice me parece adorable; su forma de hablar, su pelo, su cara enrojecida, sus jerseys de renos, sus trozos de tela a los que llama falda, todo en ella es tierno, apacible, dulce. Mi nombre en sus labios es lo mejor que he podido escuchar en todo el dia, incluso me ha calmado el dolor de cabeza repentinamente.

**-Te estaba buscando. -**me dice un poco sonrojada, creo que llevo demasiado rato mirándola.

**-Si algo asi, me dijo Santana, ¿qué querías? **

**-Pues...se que nuestras voces se solapan perfectamente una a la otra, y que interpretemos lo que interpretemos va a sonar genial, pero...**

**-Quieres ensayar. -**la interrumpo. Es predecible, muy predecible, necesita tener todo ordenado. Su vida es demasiado sistemática y metódica.

**-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -**me pregunta sorprendida. -**No quiero sonar avariciosa ni nada, pero me gustaría ganar el concurso. **

**-Y lo ganaremos. -**le contestoy me sonríe.

Por supuesto que lo vamos a ganar, no es que sea pretenciosa ni mucho menos, pero ¿cómo no ganarlo con su increíble voz? Además yo también quiero vencer y cobrar el premio, los vales de una cena en Breadstix tienen que ser míos, nuestros, serían la excusa perfecta para una cita. Sí, hemos visto películas juntas, hemos paseado abrazadas, hemos cantado, incluso me he dormido en sus piernas, pero una cena en Breadstix, sería una cita en toda regla.

* * *

><p>La hora de la comida ha terminado, solo queda una cosa antes de llegar a casa, el Glee Club.<p>

**-Chicos, tengo una sorpresa, os va a encantar. -**expresa Will mientras entra por la puerta con otro de sus chalecos.

¿Cuántos tendrá? Cada día viene con uno diferente. Creo que estoy empezando a divagar.

**-No, queremos más pianos morados Sr. Schue, gracias. -**dice Mercedes.

**-No, no es eso...**

**-Tampoco queremos vender caramelos. -**le interrumpe, esta vez, Kurt.

**-Ni cupcakes. **-habla Tina.

**-¿Me quereis dejar hablar? **Todos se callan**. -Gracias. ¿Os suena el nombre de Susan Sarandon?**

-**Claro que sí, Susan Sarandon es la actriz protagonista que interpreta a Louise, en la película de carretera, Thelma y Louise. **

**-Muy bien Rachel, pues el McKinley va representar uno de sus musicales más conocidos, Rocky Horror Picture Show. -**dice emocionado o eso creo. Deje de prestar atención desde que pronunció el nombre de Susan. ¿Por qué me es tan familiar? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?

Mi cabeza ya no está en la sala del coro, ha volado lejos, muy lejos, allá donde quiera que se celebrase esa batalla. Acontecimiento que he vuelto a vivir ésta noche en mi cama, en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, bajo las mantas. Digo vivir, pero perfectamente podría decir revivir. Eso es, Susan es el nombre de una de las chicas.

Rachel hinca sus dedos en mi costado, interrumpiendo mi reflexión.

**-Auch**. -me quejo. **-¿A qué ha venido eso? **

**-Por pura diversión...-**la miro con cara de asesina. **-y porque estás en las nubes. El señor Schue ha preguntado que quién para a participar en el musical y no te has inmutado siquiera. ¿Estás bien? **

**-Si, si, claro que si. **-digo mientras imitó al resto y levanto mi mano derecha. Brittany tiene levantada la izquierda, pero ella es caso aparte.

**-¿Segura? **

**-Si. -**contesto evitandole la mirada, sé que si la miro a los ojos directamente me va a descubrir, no se como lo hace, pero siempre lo averigua.

No se ha creído lo que he dicho, lo se yo, lo sabe ella, todos lo saben, pero no me ha replicado nada, asi que solo puedo aguardar a que se canse de esperar y me pregunte, cuando lo haga ¿podré mentirle? No lo sé.

* * *

><p>Es hora de irse, bueno es hora de que me marche, el resto ya lo ha hecho, y Rachel me debe de estar esperando en el aparcamiento para que la lleve a casa.<p>

**-Susan... **-murmuro mientras me levanto de la silla y abandono la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón, he abandonado mi cuenta de FF a su suerte y cuando vuelvo, regreso con otro fic que poco o nada tiene que ver. **

**Por si a alguien le interesa no doy por perdido el fanfic de Confundus, solo está un poco aparcado por falta de inspiración. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee y Narnia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>La cena de esa noche fue silenciosa, todos percibieron lo diferente que fue comparado con la de la noche anterior, o incluso con el desayuno de esa mañana. Era como si los buenos tiempos, que recien habia comenzado, estuvieran llegando a su fin. <em>

_Después de estar tendida contando ovejas y dándose la vuelta una y otra vez, oyó como Susan respiraba largamente y se acercó a ella en la oscuridad. _

_**-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? **__-le preguntó girandose al notar su presencia._

_**-No.**__ -respondió Lucy. __**-Pensaba que tu si estabas dormida. ¿Sabes...?**_

_**-¿Qué? **_

_**-Tengo un presentimiento horroroso.**_

_**-A mi me pasa lo mismo. **_

_**-Es sobre Aslan.**__ -continuó Lucy. -__**Algo horrible le va a suceder, o él va a tener que hacer una cosa terrible. **_

Y con esa sensación de malestar e inquietud en el pecho, que presentaba la niña de mi sueño, me he levantado esta mañana. Otra sueño más, o pesadilla, aunque esta vez no me he levantado llorando. No obstante, no sé qué sensación es mejor.

Un golpe en la puerta, me hace reaccionar.

**-Quinn, tienes una llamada. -**escuchó a Judy.

**-¿Qué? **-pregunto extrañada.

Son las siete de la mañana, ¿quién llama a esta hora? Es más, ¿quién me llama a mi a esta hora?

**-El teléfono. -**me responde. **Cógelo. **

**-Voy. **

La curiosidad puede más que el cansancio. Me levanto apresuradamente de la cama, después de todo no iba a poder dormir más. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, tropezandome con el último escalón, por suerte estaba agarrándome a la barandilla, si no podía haber perdido la nariz en la caída. Llego al salón, donde está el teléfono descolgado sobre la mesa de madera de color marrón rojizo. La querida mesa de caoba de los Fabray, le tienen más aprecio que a mi. Pero lo entiendo, después de todo no soy una Fabray, no soy una hija legitima como Frannie, o 'auténtica' como dice Russel. Solo tengo su apellido por la adopción, nada más.

-**¿Si? -**pregunto después de pegar el teléfono a mi oído.

**-¿Quinn? **-escuchó en la otro línea.

**-Si soy yo. ¿Rachel? **

**-Siento molestarte, ¿te he despertado? Es que como yo me levanto todas las mañanas a hacer los ejercicios matutinos pues...**

**-No, no, estaba despierta. **-la interrumpo su seguramente inacabable verborrea.** Dime, ¿qué necesitas? **

**-Pues...-**alarga demasiado su mutismo.

**-Rachel, no es que no me guste hablar contigo, bueno escucharte respirar más bien.** -me rio. -**Pero no tengo todo el día. **

**-Ah, sí, lo siento. **

Se la nota nerviosa, o me lo cuenta ya o al final voy a acabar histérica.

**-Pues, se que hoy no te toca llevar el coche, los miércoles lo llevo yo pero..he tenido un pequeño accidente con el coche y está en el taller. ¿Te importaría venir a por mi? **

**-¿Estás bien? -**pregunto alarmada.

**-Sí, solo ha sido un problema con el motor. **

**-Oh.** -suspiro aliviada, por un momento pense que era algo malo. **-Es eso.**

**-Sí...**

**-Está bien, estate lista a las siete y media, paso a por ti. **

**-Gracias Quinn, te quiero. **

Lo siguiente que escuchó es el tono del final de la llamada. Dejo el teléfono en su sitio y sonrío, me ha dicho _'te quiero'. _

Sin embargo, mi felicidad no va a durar mucho, en realidad solo se prolonga un par de segundos los que tardo en escuchar las pisadas de Russel por las escaleras. Suena como un elefante pisando huevos.

**-¡¿Quién narices llama a las siete de la mañana?! **-pregunta enfadado. **Me ha despertado a mi. -**vuelve a chillar. **Aún me quedaban quince minutos más de sueño. Ya ni siquiera voy a poder dormir en mi propia casa, ¡increible!**

**-Lo siento. -**me disculpo mientras paso por su lado. No se porqué, no ha sido culpa mía, pero supongo que porque la llamada era para mi. -**Era Rachel. **

**-¿La hija de los maricones? -**pregunta con tono peyorativo**. **

**-Si, sus padres son homosexuales. **-frunzo el ceño.

**-¿Qué quería esa espuria? **

**-No es una bastarda, sus padres pagaron por un vientre de alquiler, ¿dónde está el problema? **

**-A mi no me replicas, no mientras vivas bajo este techo. Si te refresco la memoria, soy yo el que paga la casa, no tu, asi que voy a seguir llamando a esa niña, aberración, monstruosidad o lo que a mi me da la gana. ¿Estamos? **

Agache la cabeza, quería responder, quería decirle que Rachel era mucho mejor persona que él, que él sí era la verdadera 'aberración', pero unicamente me limito a subir las escaleras con los ojos vidriosos.

**-Ah, y por cierto, no quedes con ella, perjudica nuestra reputación y el renombre de esta familia. **

Me doy la vuelta y cierro la puerta de mi habitación. O de _su_ habitación. Porque esta es su estúpida y maldita casa.

Me siento en la cama impotente. ¿Alguna vez habéis estado en un sitio pero ese era el último lugar donde desearíais estar? Si es así, entendereis cómo me cambie rápidamente, cogí las llaves del coche, y salí corriendo de allí dirección a la casa de Rachel.

Puede que haya sido una cobarde, y que Rachel se mereciera una mejor defensa, pero no voy a dejar de verla, y estar con ella porque él me lo diga. Si quiere que no la vea, que me anude las manos y los pies a la cama.

En los cristales del coche empiezan a golpear las primeras gotas de la lluvia, el cielo se encuentra gris, se acerca tormenta. Ahora mismo se podría confundir perfectamente el estado atmosférico con mi estado anímico, las ganas que tengo de llorar son desmesuradas.

Acabo de llegar a la impoluta casa nivea de los Berry, y como siempre Rachel ya está en la puerta, con su jersey de renos, su falda de cuadros y su reproductor de música a pleno volumen en sus cascos.

Me pongo erguida y miro mi pelo en el pequeño espejo. Me intento peinar un poco, con las prisas ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del desastre de pelo que llevo. Y me pinto los ojos en un intento de ocultar las enormes ojeras que adornan mi cara. Aunque no surte mucho efecto, la coloración amoratada de las bolsas de debajo de mis ojos indica perfectamente que no he pegado ojo en varias noches.

Toco el claxon y levanta la cabeza y me sonríe tímidamente mientras se acerca a la puerta del copiloto con la carpeta encima de su cabeza, en un intento de parar las gotas que ya habían empezado a caer.

Seguramente no se había percatado del mal tiempo, si no se hubiese abrigado más, o hubiese cogido un paraguas, aunque no soy quien para juzgar su despiste, voy en tirantes y con falda, el traje de animadoras no es muy cálido que digamos, pero la ira me había proporcionado un sofocante calor, aún notable en mis rojizas mejillas.

**-No pensé que hoy iba a llover. **-me dice mientras abre la puerta y se sienta. **He visto que llovía cuando ya había cerrado la puerta. ¿Y a que no sabes qué? **No espera a que responda y sigue hablando. **-Mis padres no están y me he dejado las llaves dentro**.

Sigo sin contestar pero esbozo una amarga sonrisa.

**-Hey, ¿estas bien? **

No se porqué pero esas palabras son el detonante de cientos de lágrimas que no soy capaz de controlar y que recorren mi rostro.

No me vuelve a preguntar, se limita a desabrocharse el cinturón que acababa de ajustar segundos atrás y me abraza con fuerza.

**-Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.** -me repite mientras me acaricia el pelo. **Tranquila. **-me susurra en el oído.

Y yo de repente me siento más tranquila, no sé cómo lo ha hecho, supongo que con su tono esperanzador su respiración pausada, y su forma de rozar mi piel. Asi es ella, capaz de calmarme en un par de segundos y eso que es la persona más hiperactiva que conozco, ni siquiera Brittany le hace competencia.

Aparto la cabeza de su hombro, y la levanto, mirándola a los ojos. No se cuando ha puesto sus manos en mi cara y ha limpiado mis lagrimas, he perdido toda noción del tiempo en sus dorados y brillantes ojos. Sin embargo, ella no me esta mirando a los ojos, si no a los labios, y ahora yo también lo hago. Creo que me acabo de lamer el labio como acto reflejo. Se esta acercando y soy incapaz de moverme. Sus labios destruyen el escaso espacio que los separaban de los mios y deja un leve roce sobre ellos. Un roce que me hace reaccionar y me lleva a convertirlo en beso.

Nos separamos, pero apenas dura un segundo, el necesario y suficiente para coger aire y volver a mirarnos a los ojos. Permanecemos frente con frente, buscando ese roce de nariz, recuperando de nuevo el beso.

Rachel está besandome, sus labios están contra los míos.

Y a pesar del sabor salado del beso, por las lágrimas que he derramado, nunca en mi vida había sentido nada tan perfecto y fantástico.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee y Narnia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dios, cierra la boca. Me deslumbras con tanta sonrisa. <strong>

**-Oh cállate, Santana. -**sigo corriendo alrededor del campo. **¿Además ya se te ha pasado el enfado?**

**-Dejala, San. Tiene derecho a estar asi, Rachel es muy buena besadora. -**dice Brittany cuando nos alcanza.

**-¿Qué? **-exclama Santana deteniéndose, yo no hablo solo me quedo mirándola atónita.

**-Si, me lo contó ayer Lord Tubbington. -**frena también.

**-¡Ni se os ocurra parar, seguid corriendo! -**chilla Sue por el megáfono. -**Y** **si pensais que esto es duro, intentad respirar una hora bajo el agua, eso sí, es duro. **-vuelve a gritar.

Santana me mira fulminante. -**Ya hablaremos tu y yo después.-**empieza a correr de nuevo.** -Y tú, Britt ¿cómo narices sabes que besa bien? -**se alejan de mi, yo sigo estática de pie sobre el césped.

**-¿Lord Tubbington? **-me pregunto a mi misma en voz baja.

**-¡Fabray! **-escuchó que me llama Sue. **A mi despacho, ¡ya! El resto de inútiles, iros a las duchas.**

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? A sí, ser una perra y tirar granizados a diestro y siniestro. Pero no era idea mía, ¿acaso eso no cuenta, eh Karma? He pedido perdón a Rachel, y a muchos más, ¿no existe la redención? Me arrepiento de todos mis actos, bueno de todos no, de besar a Rachel, no me arrepiento, pero eso es tema aparte.

-**¿Qué querrá esta mujer ahora de mi? **-me pregunto mientras camino por los pasillos hacia su oficina. Golpeo y abro la puerta. -**¿Se puede? **

**-Siéntate. **-vocifera. ¿Acaso no se cansa de gritar? Suspiro. -**Fabray. **Asiento con la cabeza. **-Me han llegado ciertas patrañas sobre ti. **-se quita las gafas y las deja sobre el escritorio.

Creo que puedo adivinar sobre qué tratan. **-¿Que clase de infundios?** -levanto una ceja para intentar parecer sorprendida.

**-No importa lo que digan, no me los creo, pero todo esto esta difamando tu estatus en el instituto. Y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra con mi capitana. Por lo tanto, vas a abandonar el Glee Club. **

**-¿Qué? **

**-Ese club de perdedores, aparte de robarte tiempo, te roba prestigio. Y como no hemos conseguido hundirlo, te vas a ir y además sin avisar, en las Regionales. Será un palo enorme para ellos, perder a varias de sus vocalistas y a la mejor bailarina en el último momento. Seguro que pierden, y por fin se acabará el Glee Club, para siempre.**

**-Pero a mi me gusta cantar...**

**-Pues a partir de ahora cantaras en la ducha. ¿Entendido? Ahora, vete y díselo a Lopez y a Pierce.**

* * *

><p>Los días que hay entrenamiento es sorprendente la lentitud con la que transcurre el día, las horas se eternizan, sobre todo las de Historia, o por lo menos para mí. Sí, se lo que estaréis pensando, y no, Rachel no comparte esta clase conmigo.<p>

El señor Johnson me acaba de señalar, mierda, ¿por qué lo ha hecho?

**-Veis, como la señorita Fabray. Piel pálida, ojos verdosos-azulados, pelo rubio...**

**-Entonces RuPaul, no hubiese durado mucho en aquella época. **-me mira Santana y se ríe.

El profesor continúa hablando del periodo de la Alemania nazi, y de la encarnizada y sangrienta dictadura de Hitler. Creo que acabo de entender porque me ha señalado y ha mencionado a Rachel.

Igual que al comienzo de la clase, mi mente se vuelve a desconectar. El sonido del _tic tac _del reloj suena, como si de una orquesta se tratase, en mi cabeza acompañando a mis pensamientos.

Pita el timbre, y una estampida de alumnos recorre la clase y sale por la puerta. Creo que a nadie le gusta mucho las clases de Historia.

Estoy dirigiéndome a mi taquilla cuando veo a Rachel andar rumbo a los aseos.

**-Rachel, te tengo que contar una cosa... -**digo mientras entro al servicio y miro que no hay ninguna animadora dentro, ni nadie.

**-Shhh. **-me silencia, poniendo un dedo en los labios y se acerca a mi.

**-Es sobre...**

**-Ahora no. -**me empuja hacia uno de cubículos del baño.

**-Pero es importante...**-no me da tiempo a decir más, sus labios ya han colisionado contra los míos.

No es como el primer beso, este no sabe salado, tampoco es tímido y cohibido, es una beso de necesidad, pasional. Noto como pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior, se siente tan bien que no voy a abrir la boca, quiero que lo repita, lo hace y sonrio durante varias milésimas de segundo. Después no se cuantos segundos, o minutos, o incluso horas, están nuestras lenguas bailando la una con la otra. Como todo mortal, tenemos la necesidad de respirar y nos separamos, pero solo lo suficiente para quedar frente con frente, rozándonos la nariz.

**-Te quiero.** -susurro y como si fuesen las palabras mágicas ella se separa de mi. **-¿Qué pasa?** -pregunto extrañada.

**-¿Qué has dicho? -**abro los ojos.

-**Pues...**-lo había dicho sin meditarlo, solo declare lo que sentía.

**-Lo siento Quinn, pero no me lo creo. No, es que no puede ser...-**empieza a dar vueltas histérica en medio metro cuadrado mientras mueve los brazos exageradamente. **-No puede Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las animadoras, la chica más popular del McKinley, quererme. Es de locos, parece un mal chiste.**

**-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo creas? ¿Cómo quieres que te lo desmuestre? Dimelo.**

**-No lo se. **

**-Rachel por el amor de Dios, hemos quedado, hemos visto películas, hemos paseado, incluso nos hemos besado...**

**-Yo te he besado. -**me interrumpe.

**-No eres la unica, yo tambien te he besado. Además ¿acaso crees que si no me gustases lo hubiese hecho? **

**-¿Y si es un plan? ¿y si hacerte mi amiga era un plan malvado de las animadoras? **

**-¿Un plan? **

**-Sí. **

**-¿Rachel, te estás oyendo?**

**-Un plan secreto. **

**-Lo siguiente que va a ser, ¿me vas a hablar de los Illuminati y la conspiración? -**pregunto irónicamente. **¿Un plan para qué? **

**-Para hacerme daño, te has pasado la mitad del instituto haciéndolo, ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a humillar? ¿que no va haber, en un par de días, un video en MySpace, burlandote de mi? ¿O un poster en el tablón de anuncios? ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Que ha sido de la Quinn 'perra' Fabray? **

**-¿Que ha cambiado? ¿Quieres saber qué ha cambiado? **Asiente con la cabeza.** -Pues que me he enamorado, eso ha cambiado. -**le grito con ímpetu.** -Y veo, que he sido muy tonta, pensando que tú, la persona más buena que conozco, me ha perdonado. Porque claro, nunca la 'perfecta' Rachel Berry se ha equivocado, nunca ha cometido un error del que se arrepiente, ¿nunca, verdad? **

Tengo los ojos vidriosos, y lo último que quiero es que me vea llorar, aunque ya lo había hecho el día anterior, pero tengo algo del orgullo Fabray en mis venas, así que abro la puerta con una ya usual furia, y me voy del servicio.

¿Cuanto dura la felicidad? ¿medio día? ¿veinticuatro horas? Exactamente ha durado veintinueve horas.

¿Siempre es tan breve y efímera, y viene acompañada de dolor? Si es así, prefiero no ser feliz, prefiero conformarme, no me importa no ser feliz, pero no quiero sufrir.

**-¡Quinn! **-escucho que me llama Santana, pero no me voy a parar. **Quinn -**reitera levantando aún más la voz.

**-¡Hey Quinnie!. **-esta vez es Brittany. Creo que es la única persona que se atreve a llamarme así sin el miedo a ser asesinado y descuartizado, y no necesariamente en ese orden.

Mi nombre retumba por las paredes del pasillo del McKinley, imposible aparentar que no lo he escuchado.

Finalmente me paro y las miro.

**-¿Estás bien? **-preguntan al unísono al verme la cara, varias lagrimas habian caido ya por mis mejillas y estropeado mi maquillaje.

Cuando estás enfadado, no piensas con claridad, la ira te domina y pierdes el control de todos tus actos. Y ahora mismo yo tengo demasiada rabia acumulada en mi interior. Si el estómago fuese un depósito de exasperación yo ya hubiese explotado hace tiempo, pero por suerte o por desgracia, no es así.

**-Mejor que nunca. -**digo forzando una sonrisa y siguiendo mi camino por el pasillo.** -¡Acompañadme! -**les ordeno.** Os tengo que contar un plan de la entrenadora. Vamos a destruir el Glee Club. **


End file.
